


Her Mistake, His Fortune: Specials

by Demonized



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Dragon!Vaas, For the fun of it, Her Mistake His Fortune Verse, M/M, Omake, Potential Scenes, Special Scenes, Tiger!Jason, super nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonized/pseuds/Demonized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is where I'll post potential scenes for Her Mistake, His Fortune and any future sequels.  This is definitely making it into HMHF, but I wanted to share it with you guys.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Mistake, His Fortune: Specials

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is where I'll post potential scenes for Her Mistake, His Fortune and any future sequels. This is definitely making it into HMHF, but I wanted to share it with you guys.

Vaas awoke to a piercing headache, as opposed to the agonizing pain from the stab wounds one Jason _Snow White_ Brody had inflicted upon him. The little shit had managed to not kill him and had completely missed his vital organs, which was starting to make him think that they couldn't kill each other. Nine fucking times. He had been stabbed nine times, and yet it didn't hurt like it should have. His head, though, was absolutely killing him.

Gritting through the pain, he squinted in the dimness and looked around to recognize that he was in his room at his main camp. There was something off though. It looked as if someone else was also staying here in his room.

The sound of footsteps echoed from the corridor, and his head seemed to throb in time to them as they grew louder. His men knew better than to disturb him when he was in his room, and right now he wasn't wanting to deal with the possibility of someone staying with him here. That was so not going to happen.

Vaas reached under his pillow and grasped at nothing, which had him actually kind of panicking as the footsteps stopped outside of his door. It swung open silently, instead of creaking like usual, and a tall, slender figure stepped into the room. The light came on and he had to squint until his eyes adjusted. He definitely wished they hadn't, because the bane of his goddamn existence was standing there by the doorway, and he actually looked concerned. His headache was a foregone thought.

"Come to finish me off, Snow White?" He growls the words out and Jason looks taken aback at the question. While the American is stunned into silence he looks him over, because something is definitely different about the white boy. He's not so pale anymore, and his muscles are a hell of a lot more defined. Jason is only half dressed too. Is that a… "Why are you wearing a goddamn skirt, Snow White? Your nickname finally go to your head or something?"

Jason blinks then frowns and quickly strides over to the bed. It puts Vaas even more on edge now, and he half expects a knife to appear in Jason's hand to finish what the American had started. It doesn't, and Jason stops short of the bed, looking more troubled than before. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Vaas doesn't expect that particular question, and he rather know why Jason's wearing a skirt. And were those heeled boots he was wearing too? "You stabbing me nine fucking times, or did you forget that?"

Jason fucking laughs at that. He laughs and sits down on the bed, regardless of Vaas occupying it. "I should have fucking expected this. Really, I should have."

Vaas is utterly confused, and angry. "What the fuck are you talking about, Jason?" It was like the American had cracked or something. Before he knows it he's suddenly on his back and Jason is fucking straddling him. Vaas bares his teeth and growls, but Jason only grins at him.

"You did try to kill me four times. Yes, I remember all of that. I also remember that acid trip to hell that you sent me on, which resulted in me stabbing you. Things are different now though, Vaas. Incredibly different." Jason leans down, until their faces are inches apart, and he has an odd look in his eyes.

"Get off of me, Snow White, or I will fucking kill you this time." He isn't sure he likes the look that Jason has, and he's uncertain of how he feels at hearing Jason purr out his name.

"There's two problems with that, Vaas. Which one should I start with first?" Jason has the majority of his weight centered over Vaas' groin, and is using that to his advantage. He hums, like he's in thought, then grins widely. "Easier one first."

Vaas is suddenly presented with Jason's left arm as he returns to sitting upright, leaving the pirate lord on his back and quite displeased with the predicament. His gaze slides over bare skin, and it's then that he realizes that Jason is missing a key detail. Citra's Tatau is missing from his arm. If he was missing her Tatau from his arm…

"So, it's kind of a long and complex story, but I'm going to leave it at you got rid of her Tatau for me." There was something else, something important that Jason was keeping from him. "I'd show you my back, but you're actually liable to try and kill me right now."

Vaas was unwilling to believe that he would ever get rid of Citra's Tatau for Jason, but there isn't an ounce of dishonesty in his voice or demeanor. Shifting slightly under the American, he examines him a bit more closely with this unforeseen opportunity. There's bruises scattered all over Jason's neck and shoulders, all in varying stages of healing and in the shapes of bites. There's a flash of possessiveness that feels rather alien to him and Vaas finds himself scowling. "And if I wanted to see your back, Snow?"

Jason tuts at him, like he's a fucking child, and leans over him again. The American splays his hands over Vaas' bare chest, settling there like its something he does all the time. "No. I know you very, very well, dragon. **You** would try to kill me."

Vaas feels like he's stopped breathing as the word dragon leaves Jason's lips. How was it that he… There was no way that he could have known. No possible fucking way.

"Do I have your attention now? Fine, I'll tell you the story." Jason gives him a lopsided grin, green eyes filled with mirth. "Your sister is really fucking stupid. Really, truly fucking stupid. See, she didn't like the fact that I wouldn't kill my friends, so she got the oh so bright idea to send me back before the entire fuckery that we went through happened. Told me to not make the same mistake twice. I'd have been insane to do the same fucking thing all over again, so I got a bright idea of my own."

Vaas is breathing again and as he listens to Jason talk he doesn't want to believe him. What he's saying shouldn't make sense, but he knows how petty Citra can be. She would do something like that. "And what was your bright idea?"

"Hmm… The best way to put that." Jason does get up off of him now and Vaas doesn't move except to sit up. He's too curious to actually try and kill the American now. Jason turns, giving him a perfect view of his back and the half complete image on it, and walks across the room to his dresser. There's a fucking Tatau on his back, which is not Citra's. It's his own goddamn handiwork.

Vaas says nothing as Jason turns back around, a familiar phone in hand, and saunters over to the bed. He sits down on the edge, thankfully, and holds the phone out for the pirate lord to take. Vaas slowly takes the phone from the American, his gaze warily remaining on Jason. There should be videos of Jason and his friends on the phone, but when he unlocks it there is only a single recording up there, and it's several months old. He hits play and watches the screen intently.

Jason shifts further onto the bed while the video plays out and toes off the boots he's wearing before he stretches across the length of the bed. He seems utterly at home and rather confident as he lays next to Vaas. There isn't an ounce of fear in the American's demeanor, and the video partially explains it.

Vaas is stunned as the video comes to a close, the words playing over and over in his head while the implication of them, his ink on Jason's back and the fact that Jason had called him dragon starts to click together. Jason was his. Jason _Snow White_ Brody belonged to him. This was fucking rich.

"So, ready for the second problem?" Jason rolls onto his side and props his head up, a slender brow arched. "I know you're insanely smart, so I really shouldn't have to point it out."

Vaas stares down at the American and the image of the half completed Tatau on Jason's back comes to mind. A dragon and a tiger forming a circle. Yang and Yin. "You're the goddamn tiger. Is that what you're telling me?"

Jason just gives him another lopsided grin.

He lets his gaze go back to the bruises that peppered Jason's neck and shoulder, and he's tempted to reach out and touch them. Jason was his. So the bruises were… from him. Fuck.

With speed that he wasn't aware Jason had, the American is straddling him again. Jason doesn't push him down this time though. He loops his arms around Vaas' neck and grinds against the pirate lord in a deliberately slow manner, driving home the manner of their relationship. Jason gives a throaty laugh at the expression on his face then presses their foreheads together, his eyes darker and half-lidded. " _I'm yours for life, Vaas Montenegro._ "

Vaas wants so badly for this to be some weird dream he's having because it feels like he's going to wake up and this won't be real, but Jason is an incredibly real weight on his lap. And God, hearing him purr that out in Spanish has lust jolting through him. The persistent and damnably slow grinding is definitely having a cumulative effect with Jason's declaration, but he wants more. Before he knows it his hands are tightly gripping Jason's hips, the damnable skirt half covering them. He almost doesn't notice (certainly hadn't earlier) that the skirt is slit all the way up both sides.

"There's my dragon." It comes out all breathy, and then Jason's mouth is on his; demanding, crushing, devouring.

Vaas returns the kiss with equal fervor, using his teeth and tongue to draw keening mewls from Jason. The noises go straight to his groin, and fuck, he's hard. The American is in no better state, his mewls pitching into moans that are partially stifled by their kiss. He doesn't know who breaks the kiss first, but he's almost panting while Jason starts nipping along his jaw and up to his left ear. The American teasingly toys with his earring for a few seconds then purrs out a phrase in Spanish that has his grip on Jason's hips tightening further, effectively halting his grinding. "Say that again."

" _I want you to fuck me. Please, Vaas._ " Jason's clearly growing impatient if the slight whine in his tone is any indication.

Vaas is incredibly tempted to oblige Jason, even though he's still reeling from all of the sudden changes. "Like you mean it," he growls out, and taking a cue from the numerous bruises on Jason's neck he finds a mostly healed spot to bite down on. The sharp cry that Jason gives in response is absolutely thrilling, and the notion that his- yes, his tiger enjoys being bitten (and in such a visible location too) makes him extremely happy.

"Vaas! _Please, I need you to fuck me!"_ There it is. Those were the precise words he had wanted to hear, and Jason was desperately trying to wriggle any way he could for friction.

Vaas eased up on the pressure of his bite and soothed the area with his tongue, a hand letting go of Jason's hip in favor of tangling into the hair at the back of his head. Grasping the slightly longer than he remembered hair tightly, he pulled back to get a good look at Jason. The American returns his stare, and he's acutely aware of what Jason is feeling. Pure lust, desire and need. All for Vaas. "Then show me how much you need me."

Jason has the most determined expression on his face now, unlike any he'd seen before, and Vaas lets go of his hair to see what he'll do. Jason pushes him to lay on his back then moves from his lap to undo the cargoes. In a quick and obviously well practiced motion the American has the cargoes off of him in a matter of seconds.

Vaas knows he shouldn't make a quip on the matter, but he can't help it. "If you were this determined when you were trying to kill me then I'd wager you'd have actually succeeded."

Jason gives him an unimpressed glare then takes Vaas' erection into his hand and strokes the length a few times. "Then I guess you weren't determined enough to kill me either." With that retort out in the open, Jason leans down and takes the whole of Vaas' cock into his mouth. Further even, he takes it into his goddamn throat without any warning.

"Oh fuck!" Vaas automatically thrusts upwards in reaction to the sudden wet and wonderfully constrictive heat that is Jason's mouth and throat, and the American seemed to actually anticipate this. He shouldn't have been so surprised that Jason took the thrusts in stride, timing it so that he swallowed when Vaas' cock was as far into his throat as it could go, but this was all very new to him. The way the pressure intensified was almost too much, and he knew that he wouldn't last long enough if Jason kept up what he was doing; and he'd barely even begun.

Jason locks eyes with him, a plethora of emotions visible in his gaze, as he starts humming. The tune, though muffled, is recognizable and familiar. Jason was humming I Fink U Freeky while fucking deep throating him, and holy fucking Christ it felt unimaginably wonderful.

It was entirely too soon when Jason pulled away, making Vaas give a truly agonized moan, and shot him a self-satisfied smirk. There's suddenly a low growl in the back of his throat, but Jason ignores him in favor of straddling him again. The growl dies out instantly when he realizes that the American isn't wearing a damn thing under the skirt, and sinks down onto him without the slightest trace of discomfort. His moan catches in his throat and he damn near chokes, which makes Jason laugh in that same throaty manner from earlier.

"I have been wanting this for the longest time, like you have no fucking idea." Jason leans forward slightly and gives a roll of his hips, a soft moan spilling from his lips as his eyelids flutter.

Vaas really doesn't want to talk right now and grasps Jason's hips tight enough to bruise as he thrusts up into the American's ass, only he isn't given as much range of motion as he thought he'd have. The feeling is distinctly different, hot and not quite as wet as Jason's mouth, but it's comfortable. And the pressure, while not virgin tight, was damn near perfect. Like a goddamn glove. Then Jason did the damn near unthinkable and contracted his muscles. "Fuck!"

"We're getting there, amante," Jason purrs at him, a teasing smile flitting across his face as he deliberately keeps his movements slow. He leans further down, the shift in the angle stifling Vaas' attempts for movement even more, and gives the pirate lord a teasing kiss. "I said I need you to fuck me, Vaas."

Vaas snarls out his frustration at the whispered words and uses every ounce of strength he has to flip them over. He slips out of Jason, which is fine with him because he has something in mind for the American. Vaas moves to his knees and forcefully turns Jason over, dragging him up by his hips. The skirt is pulled aside and Vaas enters him in a single vicious thrust. The sharp cry of pleasure that leaves Jason is like music to his ears. He doesn't give Jason any time to balance himself, pulling out until only the head of his cock is being squeezed wonderfully tight by those outer muscles then slams back into him with his full strength.

Jason scrabbles for purchase, but Vaas sets his pace at fast and brutal. The American can barely keep his face from being pushed into their pillows, pitchy moans leaving him in a torrent. One particular moan is more piercing than the rest and his muscles convulse unexpectedly. "Vaas!"

Vaas takes the hint and shifts the angle of his thrusts until he finds the spot that has Jason giving that same piercing moan and clawing at their bed sheets. Jason's muscles tighten around him again and it's enough to send him over the edge. He buries himself fully into Jason and groans out his release.

Jason apparently hadn't been too far behind him and literally quivers with a drawn out moan as he orgasms. His muscles are still squeezing Vaas in that deliciously tight manner so he doesn't move (doesn't want to anyways), fingers still dug into the American's hips while he stares down at his Tatau on Jason's back. "That was fucking amazing," Jason pants out after a moment and wriggles his hips slightly, his muscles blessedly relaxed enough that Vaas' now soft cock easily slips out of him.

Vaas moves to sit now and pulls Jason onto his lap without even thinking about it. It feels completely natural. He even wraps his arms around the American and lets him curl up against him. "I'm going to take really good fucking care of you, sweetheart." The words are out of his mouth before he can even stop them, and Jason suddenly lets out a bark of laughter that has Vaas scowling.

"I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you!" Jason explains after a low growl from Vaas, shifting to look at him with amusement in his eyes. "You- Fuck, now I'm confused. The Vaas that was here prior to you—which that is his, well your, body—said the same exact thing to me, in Spanish, after I told him I was his for life. God, I knew it! You're both the fucking same." And then Jason is laughing again, nearly cackling like a hyena. "And I fucking told him what I'd do if I were to come across **you**."

Vaas can only stare at Jason with what is probably a dumbfounded expression on his face. Even with Jason's explanation it sounds incredibly confusing. "Convince me to not kill you and seduce me into fucking you?"

Jason's laughing subsides and he grins at Vaas in an almost cheeky manner. "Eh, close enough, amante." The American presses a soft kiss to his lips then nuzzles him tenderly, love and affection pouring out from him steadily.


End file.
